


Platonic Roommates Will Never Be A Thing

by StrawberryBrownies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Roommates, Unspeakable Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBrownies/pseuds/StrawberryBrownies
Summary: A typical day of drunken brunch and drunken Quidditch with friends turns into more than Hermione could have hoped for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Strictly Dramione - Valentine’s Day Fest 2021





	Platonic Roommates Will Never Be A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [coyg_81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81/) for being a great Alpha on such short notice!
> 
> This is my first ever smut scene, so please go easy on me.
> 
> You can also find me on [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2240209/Brownies-and-Strawberries).

Hermione walked into Cornerstone Cafe, the newest restaurant on Diagon Alley, where she was meeting her friends for brunch.

Hermione had just returned that morning from a month-long assignment in Ireland, and they all wanted to welcome her back for brunch before they headed to The Burrow for pick-up Quidditch. The twist was that they played Quidditch whilst as inebriated as possible. Not everyone played, of course. Others, like Hermione, just spectated and they’d made a weekly tradition of it.

The restaurant was busy, and there were flowers of various kinds and colors tastefully accenting the walls and tables, which were mostly occupied by couples.

 _Right, it’s Valentine’s tomorrow_. Some people were probably here to celebrate early.

She immediately spotted her roommate’s white blond head at a table near the back, seated with several other people. Harry saw her approaching and waved her over, patting the empty seat between him and Neville.

“Welcome back, Hermione!” Ginny said, intercepting her with a hug.

“How was Ireland?” Neville asked from beside her.

“Cold. Good thing they have great beer, though.” Hermione said with a laugh.

”Slept with any hot Irishmen while you were there?” Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I was pretty much buried in work the moment I arrived up until I left this morning,” Hermione replied, sticking her tongue out at Ginny.

”How’s Crooks?” Hermione asked Draco, who was seated across her.

“He’s fine. Pretty sure he enjoyed not having you around to chastise him,” Draco grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and dug into her plate of English breakfast.

She and Draco, by some twist of fate, ended up fighting over a penthouse apartment overlooking Wizarding London two years ago.

Neither of them relented; Draco wanted it because it had a great view _and_ was the nicest building in the area, and Hermione wanted it because it was within walking distance to the Ministry _and_ had a nice view.

Since it had two bedrooms, the agent suggested they share the space.

After sending off the poor agent with their withering glares, they agreed to play best-of-twenty Wizard’s Chess. Draco won with 10-9. Hermione then asked Draco if he wanted to drink, and whoever was the last one standing won. Hermione passed out after her 12th butterbeer, not long after Draco slumped on the table. When the bartender kicked them out at closing, they resignedly agreed to share the penthouse.

They moved in the very next afternoon, once their hangovers subsided.

Over the past two years, they had developed a good friendship, made even easier since Harry and Draco were partners. Eventually, their friend groups merged and blended together, which was why they were now having brunch with Ron, Theo, Neville, Blaise, Luna, Pansy, Ginny, and Harry.

Hermione looked around, and zoned in on Pansy, who wore a light pink polo shirt that was way too _familiar_.

”Pansy, is there a special reason you’re wearing my shirt?” Hermione blinked.

Pansy just smirked and winked at Draco.

“We slept in and ran late so she didn’t have time to go home and get changed. I just told her to wear that.”

Hermione’s eye twitched involuntarily. She suddenly couldn’t breathe, and felt lead in her stomach. She wanted to vomit and she didn’t even know _why_.

”Oh, okay. That’s alright. Looks better on you, Pans.” Hermione said with a plastered-on smile.

Pansy just smiled and sipped her sangria.

She looked at Draco, who seemed to frown as he was cutting into his toast.

“You’ve got Wrackspurts above your head, Hermione.” Luna said from beside Blaise, whose arm was draped lazily over her shoulders.

”What?” Hermione said, seeing and sensing nothing.

She reached for her glass of wine and tried to quell the dread she was feeling, focusing instead on Theo and Ron strategizing for their match. Perhaps she _did_ know why she was upset. But she wouldn’t allow herself to go down that train of thought. _Conceal, don’t feel_ , a wise ice queen once said.

Harry sensed the shift in her mood, and he nudged her.

”You alright?”

”Yeah, I guess I’m just tired. I wasn’t able to nap after I Portkeyed in a while ago.”

“Alright. You still wanna come to the match?” You don’t have to if you’re exhausted.”

”I’ll think about it,” she said as she downed the rest of her wine.

She couldn’t think about her feelings for Draco. She didn’t want to ruin the great friendship they had. In a few short years, she’d probably spent more time with him than any of her friends. When she wasn’t busy with work, she was usually at home, unwinding by cooking with him or watching Muggle movies together.

Some nights, they even shared a bed to chase away the nightmares. Those nights were mostly around the anniversary of the Battle. But they never _slept together_ , in that other sense. They’ve never even kissed. Their friendship was as platonic as could be, and she wasn’t about to ruin that. If he wanted to sleep with Pansy, _fine_. That didn’t necessarily mean she had to like it, though.

She shook herself out of her reverie, resuming her brunch and ordering another glass of wine.

Hermione caught up with everyone, and filled them in on the non-classified things she’d got up to in Ireland. She learned that while she was away, Ron had started seeing Astoria after being set up on a blind date by Blaise. And that one of Neville’s students tried to slip him a love potion.

By noon, they were all laughing and in varying degrees of inebriation, and things were pretty much back to normal.

They all headed to the Burrow, and the players split off to get changed. Other players were already there, having opted to skip out on the drinking.

The teams emerged, dressed in blue and yellow.

On the blue team were Blaise, Draco, Oliver Wood, and Tracey Davis.

On the yellow team were Ron, Theo, Ginny, and Harry.

They constantly rotated the positions and teams, and today, it seemed that the blue team was at an advantage, with half the team sober.

Even though Hermione didn’t particularly like Quidditch, drunk Quidditch was something she found she enjoyed watching.

As they kicked off, Theo nearly fell off his broom.

Aims were far off as it was quite dizzying to race on a broom drunk while trying to catch Quaffles and hit Bludgers.

As the game progressed, so did the audience’s state of drunkenness.

Hermione snuck a glance at Pansy, who was intently watching Harry and Draco chase after the Snitch.

She followed Pansy’s gaze and found the two men neck and neck, arms outstretched inches from the Snitch.

Hermione would never admit it, but Draco looked divine in his gear. Flying tousled his perfect hair, and the tight fit showed off his muscles and if one looked closely, they could see the veins tracing his arms. Not to mention that his arse looked _amazing_.

 _Ugh_ , she should stop lusting over Draco. She was seated next to Pansy, for Merlin’s sake.

”Like what you see, Hermione?” Pansy smirked at her.

Hermione blushed, caught like a Niffler in the headlights, and coughed.

”Oh, uh—what?” Hermione spluttered.

”He’s really fit, isn’t he?” Pansy asked.

Hermione didn’t know how she felt towards Pansy. They were friends, sure, but since brunch, she had felt a slow, simmering animosity growing towards the witch. And now it was ignited as she thought about whatever ungodly things Pansy and Draco were up to the previous night.

Merlin’s balls, she was jealous.

_It should’ve been her in Draco’s bed._

_It should’ve been her that he slept in with._

She tracked her eyes on the field again and saw Draco close his fist on the Snitch, slowing to a descent.

The crowd cheered, not really caring who won, because the winners paid for dinner.

The rest of the players descended around Draco, and they congratulated the blue team.

Pansy got up and began walking towards Draco as well.

_It should’ve been her that congratulated Draco._

The next thing she knew, her feet were leading her towards the field, stopping in front of Draco.

Pansy was—where was Pansy? She didn’t even care anymore.

Draco glanced down at her, looking flushed and tousled from flying.

Emboldened by copious amounts of alcohol, she fisted his jersey. She could feel his muscles flex underneath, and her breath hitched, unconsciously licking her lower lip.

Draco’s eyes darkened as he stared at her mouth.

Instinctively, he reached an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

She went up on her toes and closed the distance, feeling his soft lips pillow hers. She felt more than heard him groan into her mouth.

Hermione felt like melting into a puddle and burning at the same time.

Her senses were overwhelmed. She could smell him—a combination of sweat, his cologne, and something that was probably his shampoo. She could taste him—he tasted like wine, apples, and mints. He felt amazing. His touches set her skin on fire—he was both gentle and firm at the same time. She wanted to stay like this forever.

”You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Draco mumbled against her lips.

Hermione could still hear whooping and cheering all around her, but for some reason, it was louder now.

“Can you two get a room, please?” She heard Pansy say.

 _Oh, God_. She froze and jumped away from Draco.

She saw that _everyone_ was watching them, smiling and laughing.

“Fucking finally!” Ron said.

Pansy smirked from beside Harry, and saw that his arm was wrapped around her.

Hermione was even more confused.

“Uh, what’s going on?”

“Well, we got tired of watching the two of you dance around each other.” Ginny said, smirking at them.

“So we thought we’d awaken the jealous lioness in you.” Theo said with a laugh.

It dawned on her.

“ _You_ were in on this, too?” She rounded on Draco.

“Yeah, all of us were. It was all Ginny’s idea, though.” He said, raising his arms in surrender.

She narrowed her eyes at him, before looking at everyone else.

”I can’t believe you all!” She huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

”Sorry, but you’re both idiots for taking this long so we had to do something about it!” Harry said.

She looked again at Harry and Pansy.

”So what’s this?” She asked, pointing at them.

”Oh, uh—we’re dating.” Harry said with a grin.

There were cheers all around. So Pansy _was_ the mystery woman Harry has been seeing. She had her hunch, but brunch’s events cast doubts on her intuition.

She looked at Ron and outstretched her hand, and he reached into his pocket for ten Galleons.

”Now you know never to bet against me,” she stuck her tongue out at Ron as she pocketed the money.

For now, she had other plans, one of which involved more of Draco and less layers of clothing.

She held Draco’s wrist and side-along Apparated them to their penthouse.

As they arrived in the living room, Draco bent down to capture Hermione’s lips, both hands fisted in her curls.

Hermione moaned into his mouth when she felt the hardness in his trousers press against her abdomen.

Their hands were all over each other. Hermione’s hands travelled from his flexed biceps, to his chest, and down to his abdomen, feeling the hard planes of his body. She raised up his jersey and they briefly broke contact so she could pull it over his head.

His hands skimmed the hem of her dress, cupping her arse. Hermione, not wanting to be patient, shimmied out of her dress in one quick motion and moaned as Draco dropped his head to take a bare breast in his mouth.

“Oh—yes,” she gasped, as his tongue traced circles around her nipple while his other hand was kneading the other breast.

Hermione reached between them and palmed his crotch, eliciting a groan from him. Pulling down his tight trousers, she watched his hard cock spring free.

She felt wetness pool in her knickers when she saw a drop of precum glistening at the tip.

“Draco,” she moaned as he licked his way up to her jaw.

“I need you. Now.” Hermione gripped his cock, fingertips barely closing around his girth.

“Fuck,” Draco groaned into her ear.

He placed a hand behind her neck, and the other travelled down to the waistband of her knickers.

“How do you want me?” He asked, eyes darkening as he saw how flushed she was.

“Touch me while you fuck me from behind,” Hermione said while his fingers found her clit, expertly rubbing in circles.

“Fuck, Hermione—so wet for me.”

Draco pushed her to the couch and she landed facing him. She was still wearing her heels. She made a motion to remove them and Draco held up a finger.

“Don’t—keep them on.” Draco said as he divested the rest of his Quidditch gear.

Draco knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her waist.

As he pulled down her knickers, she placed her legs over his shoulders and he kissed his way from the inside of her thigh to her warm core.

“Oh my god,” she gasped as his tongue swiped at her slit.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Draco said with a groan.

He lapped at her folds and sucked her clit, making her arch from the pleasure.

She gripped his hair and rode his face, seeking her release.

“Harder—faster—there, there! Stay there, just like that,” she moaned loudly. If they had neighbors, they surely would have heard.

His tongue was sucking and rubbing circles on her clit so intensely, she was shaking.

“I’m so close—please—please, Draco— _oh_ ,” Hermione screamed as she came, writhing under him while she climaxed.

Draco replaced his mouth with his fingers, getting up as she came down from her high.

He flipped Hermione so that her back was to him, her arms bracing the back of the couch and her arse in the air.

“You’re a goddess,” he said, as he bent down and rested his right hand beside her.

With his left hand, he guided his cock to her dripping folds, entering her in one swift motion.

They both moaned at the intrusion, Draco’s head falling to rest on her shoulder.

Hermione felt her walls stretch to accommodate him, and she pushed back against him as she felt his cock press against a spot that made her almost delirious with pleasure.

Draco’s teeth grazed her ear.

“Fuck, you have no idea how long I’ve fantasised about shagging you on this couch,” Draco said as he licked her earlobe.

Hermione twisted her head to the side so she could kiss him, moaning into his mouth as he slowly pulled out and swiftly entered her, again and again.

He reached down in front of her and his fingers found her clit once again.

“You like this?”

“Yes,” Hermione moaned, her head dropping between her arms in pleasure.

“Faster, Draco,” she commanded.

Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He quickened his pace, groaning at the sounds their bodies slapping together made.

“You like it when I fill you up, huh?” Draco smirked as he pounded into her, his own release building up.

“Fuck—yes, your cock feels so good,” Hermione moaned.

His fingers rubbed her clit in tight circles as he kept his pace.

“Are you gonna come, Hermione?”

A chorus of _yes_ and _fuck keep going don’t stop i’m close_ came from her as she moaned and lifted her torso up, hands on the backrest supporting her.

Draco put one hand around her neck and the other on her breast, groping her as he relentlessly fucked her hard.

Hermione’s walls tightened around his cock as she came, causing the pressure to bring him release.

She was floating down from heaven, and Draco was there to catch her.

Hermione felt his cock throb as his warm come filled her cunt.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Draco said as he crashed on the couch and pulled her to lie on him.

“That _was_ amazing,” Hermione reached up and kissed him.

“Best sex of my life,” Draco grinned as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

“Wanna go again and top that?” Hermione winked.

“Witch,” Draco laughed as his head fell back against the couch in exhaustion. “Give me five minutes. Join me in the shower?”

Hermione kissed the tip of his nose.

“Sure. Happy Valentine’s, Draco.”

Hermione rested her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat slow. Draco smiled and put his arms around her.

“Happy Valentine’s, Hermione.”

* * *

_30 minutes before Hermione arrived at earlier’s brunch…_

Pansy looked at Ginny incredulously.

And then at the pink shirt Ginny held out to her.

Everyone at the table held their breath.

”This plan of yours is going to get us killed. Of course I’m in. But only if it means Draco will stop whining about his unrequited love or some such shite.”

“Great. Now all you have to do is act utterly besotted with him.” Ginny grinned.

Harry, whom she has been seeing for the past few months in secret, winked at her from across the table.

”Ugh. I am way too sober for this,” Pansy said, downing her glass of sangria before heading to the loo to change outfits.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Cornerstone Cafe is an ode to the bookstore from Lovesbitca8’s [TRTTD universe](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007625).
> 
> Prompts used:  
> “Is there a special reason you’re wearing my shirt?”  
> “Can you two get a room please?”  
> “This plan of yours is going to get us killed. Of course I’m in.”  
> “I am way too sober for this.”
> 
> Happy Valentine’s!


End file.
